


Take a Break

by PocketWhirlwind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, also in light of those short character stories where dilan says he's also a gardener, hand holding, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketWhirlwind/pseuds/PocketWhirlwind
Summary: Dilan works hard, all the time. Sometimes he needs to be reminded to take a moment to breathe. Rudlo is there to remind him. And enforce when needed.
Relationships: Dilan (Kingdom Hearts)/Luxord's Somebody, Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by phylumhearts' artwork on Tumblr. 
> 
> Check out their art here: https://phylumhearts.tumblr.com/post/190857154822/pocketchina-put-out-a-call-for-some-snuggly

“Dilan come and sit.”

“I’m almost done…. Just another row.”

“You’ve been at this all morning. Have you taken a break yet?”

There was a grumble of a reply and Rudlo sighed. “The gardens can wait. They’ve waited this long, they can wait a little more.”

Dilan actually stopped working and looked over at the blond. He sat on a bench not too far away from where he knelt in the dirt. Several bottles sat next to him on the bench as well as a box that was sure to hold a small meal for him. His eyes flicked up to the telling blue eyes and then down to his unfinished patch of flowers. 

He sighed and stood up. 

His gloved hands brushed off the loose dirt from his pants, but smeared more of the dirt rather than get rid of it. With a shrug, he pulled the thick gardening gloves off and tossed them on top of the discarded empty pot sleeves. 

A dazzling smile of Rudlo greeted him when he looked over at the other once more. Dilan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the victorious grin as he grabbed a bottle of water. 

“Don’t look so upset,” he said watching the guard drink. “You need to eat something at least.”

Dilan grumbled something indistinctly and recapped the bottle. He took a moment to unbutton the lapels of his uniform and let a gentle breeze blow over him. Sweat had soaked through the layers and he welcomed the cool air. He could feel the blue eyes roaming his form as he took the moment to cool off. 

“What did you bring?” he asked, finally taking a seat next to Rudlo. 

Instead of answering, Rudlo merely shifted and layed down so that his head was on Dilan’s lap. Dilan made a noise of protest but the blond merely smiled up at him. “Rudlo.… You are going to get your suit dirty.”

The smile stayed on his face as he reached up and tapped the tip of Dilan’s nose with a finger. “I’m not moving until you finish your whole meal. Every last bite.”

The guard glanced over at the box and felt his stomach growl. His eyes wandered back to the flower bed he had been tending to. The half blooming buds swaying in the gentle breeze and the pile of empty soil sleeves next to them. He had been at this all morning. Dilan was sure he had heard at least four hour bells ring since he had started. Dilan sighed. “Very well. You win.”

The dazzling smile of victory that Rudlo had could shine through the darkest of worlds. “Good!” Without taking his eyes off of Dilan, Rudlo reached over and picked up the box and handed it up and over to him. “It was specially packed by Ansem himself. Enjoy.”

As surprised as he was hearing that Ansem took the time to pack his food, Dilan couldn’t help but stare at Rudlo’s smile. It had softened to a satisfied smirk. A hand raised up and his fingers slid between Dilan’s and gently squeezed. Dilan felt a smile slowly growing on his face as he stared into the calm blue eyes of Rudlo.

A sense of peace washed over Dilan. The flowers will bloom in time and the world will fully rebuild itself. But right here, now, he was rebuilding himself.


End file.
